The Titan's Leader, Childish?
by RobinGirlWonder347
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash torture Cyborg and Beast Boy in a humorous matter. Hint's of Young Justice. Hints of RobStar. Spitfire hints if you squint and tlit your head. Kid Flash P.O.V. T for some language. Enjoy! :D


**You people wanted it so you got it! Hehehe I forgot about that poll for a long time… Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did Robin would much, much, much more fun loving. :D**

**Yes, I am still working on 'Not What They Seem' I am just low on ideas. :P**

xXLine-BreakXx

Hey, I am Kid Flash and let me tell you the most amazing and possibly shocking story in the history of stories. It was a lovely Tuesday morning, or was it a Thursday? No, I thought it was Friday. Oh well, let's just say it was a nice fall morning. See? That works. OK, OK off topic. Back to the story. I was nice fall morning in Central City when I heard my Titan communicator ringing. "Hello, this is Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive. How may I be of service?"

"Hey, KF I need you to help me with the biggest prank ever to go down in Titan history!"

I froze. I was expecting someone like Beast Boy to ask me that, not…Robin. So then I finally managed to gather enough wits to ask what the hell was going on, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Robin?!"

"Umm…KF, I am Robin."

"Oh. OK then. Now my next question is, "What the crap knocked the funness**(1)** back into you?"" Because, really, I was curious.

"I..uh…you see..er..I ..sadhjsahdsakj"

Oh. This must be good if the Boy _frickin'_ Wonder starts tripping over his own words. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I asked in a teasing manner.

"Okay, I will tell you. But first you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even RA-er-Speedy. Ugh. That guy changes his name _way _too often."

"True."

"I said promise."

I sighed but promised anyway.

"No. You got to Honest Promise." Came the reply **(2)**

What. That hasn't been done in years. "What. That hasn't been done in years."

"I don't care. Now do it." He sounded like a little kid demanding for his toy back or something.

"But Rob-"

The next thing I knew was that there were two, big, blue, Romani-Gypsy eyes staring at me with tears threatening to spill and a bottom lip quivering. Robin was giving me the kicked puppy look, and a pretty damn good one too. He kept doing it until I cracked under the pressure, "OK! OK! I Kid Flash, Honest Promise, to keep the secret that Robin has till the day I die. OK! Happy! By the way the kicked puppy look shouldn't work on you, you're 16!"

" I know, but it's just _my_ superpower." That guy was, and is again, too damn cocky.

"What about the secret that you made my Honest Promise to!?"

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway my secret is that it was Starfire that knocked the turbedness** (3)** back into me. I don't know, we kissed in Tokyo and my overly serious exterior just… sort of… disappeared, you know went "poof"" He made a little hand movement to emphasize "poof".

"OK, so what is this I hear about a prank?"

"Oh, right. _That's_ why I called you," I had to roll my eyes at that, "Anyway here is my asterous** (4)** prank idea…"

Yeah, he told me the plan, but I think I will save what the plan is till the time is right. I know I am evil but you just got to love me, don't you?

xXLine-BreakXx

Later that day…

The Titans were going about their _normal _activities, well… mostly. Starfire was feeding silky, Raven was reading a book, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing 'Mega Monkeys 4.2' which by the way Beast Boy was winning shockingly, but finally Robin and I were… Wait. Where_ were _we?

We were currently in the air vents making sure all the components for out prank were in check. See, the Titans only knew Robin as a very serious person; they never saw the real Robin. The real Robin could be just about friends with everyone he met. The real Robin was a hyper, fun loving, ball of energy. While me… it's just part of my powers for me to be hyper.

You see right after Tokyo happened, Starfire did more than break into his loving heart… she brought, the childish person that he really is, out into the light.

So that brings us to now, when we were setting up the most awesome-OK second most awesome, the first was painting the Batmobile hot pink but that is a story for another time-Now where was I? Oh yes, we were setting up the second most awesome prank in the history of pranks. It was also a really great thing that Dick was the ward to Bruce Wayne; otherwise I don't know how we would afford our supplies. I _still_ don't know how he and Bruce made up and everything, but I am just glad that they are on good terms again. I heard, after the apprentice thingy with that Slade guy, Batman went from Bats to _Daddy!Bats _on Slade. Daddy!Bats is one scary thought indeed. I heard after that Slade was in a body cast for 12 months…. Ouch.

So with our prank in place all we had to do was wait for the plan to spring into action. Being the hyper-active, dashingly (no pun intended) handsome, speedster I am, I got bored real fast. Well apparently so did Robbie since he was playing on his iPhone. Wait. Since when does he have an iPhone? Lucky… I want one. Since you can't see me I'll just tell you, I am making a giant pouty face right now. You don't care, you say? Well tough mustard to you. What? Mustard matches my outfit.

I went over our mental check list to make sure our ultimate plan was in check:

Ice cream? Check.

Balloons? Check.

Horse radish? Check. **(5)**

People traps? Check. If you're wondering what they are, they're giant fly traps.

Tofu? Check.

Meat. _Lots _of meat? Check.

Duct tape? Check.

Knock out gas? Check

About fifty video games? Check.

Giant cage? Check.

Book? Check.

Three Dresses? Check.

Camera? Check.

Ace? Check, which by the way is Robin's dog. Who knew Robin had a dog? Well sure as hell I didn't. I thought he was more of a cat person. **(6)**

Yep. We were ready. All we had to do was wait for one of the Titans to open the refrigerator and-

"AHHHHH!" That was all that was heard before the four Titans slumped to the floor.

"DUDE! ASTEROUS-PRANK IS A GO-GO!" I heard Dick yell right after he shoved a Bat-Breathing Mask on my face. I mean really? Does every gadget thingy have to have 'Bat' in front of it? Well… there are the Bird-a-rangs… but those don't count.

I flashed us into the living room, only to see the four Titans out cold on the floor. Then we dragged Beast Boy and Cyborg into the cage. Robin and I both decided that we should only prank the BB and Cy because neither of us wanted to sent to a different dimension by Raven or burn to a crisp by Starfire.

Robin placed Star on her bed with a pretty pink dress on her dresser with a note that said:

_Hey Star,_

_We wanted to pull a prank on Cyborg and Beast Boy and we didn't want to get you mad so we bought you this dress to make up for the knock out gas._

_-Robin _

_-Kid Flash_

I placed Raven on her bed with a new book on her dresser and a note that said:

_Hey Raven,_

_We were pulling a prank and since we don't want to be sent to a different dimension we bought the book you said you really wanted to make up for the knock out gas._

_Sincerely, _

_-Kid Flash_

_-Robin_

So, after we finished that we started our prank. We put the remaining dresses on them. Beast Boy's was a bright orange prom dress that we slipped on right over his uniform. Cyborg's was a pink dress that looked a lot like the one dress that he wore when he was spying on the HIVE Academy, and I know this because Jinx told me. No, I am not a stalker. Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT A STALKER.

Back to the story told by the living awesomeness that is me. Robin and I then placed them on the people traps, and then duct taped the people traps to the wall of the cage.

Phase one was now complete. Now all we had to do was wait for them to wake up. In my opinion, I think that is too much waiting.

xXLine-BreakXx

Robin and I were standing in the living room occupying ourselves until Cyborg and Beast Boy woke up. Right now we were starting another game of Ninja, and in case you don't know Ninja is a game when you get in a ninja stance and try to slap the other person's hand or forearm. The score now was Robin-10 and me-0. Hey, it's not my fault, Robin IS a ninja, he like mastered the game. I was just about to slap Rob's hand when we heard a scream, or two rather, from behind us.

There tapped, _very_ heavily I might add, to the wall were Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin and I glanced at them, then at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"YO! Stop laughing and get us down! NOW!" Yelled a very angry half-robot

"YEAH! What the Tin Can said!" Yelled the shape-shifter

"Hmmmm…," We said pretending to think about it, "Nah. That would ruin the prank."

"ROBIN! You're helping him pull a prank?" They said in sync

"No," They sighed in relief, "He's helping me"

Their jaws dropped in shock.

Finally BB managed to get his brains in order enough to ask why.

"Because this is the _Real _Robin. The other me was all serious. I don't really know, just one day I woke up and I just felt asterous all over again." He replied coolly with a smile.

"Asterous?" Beast Boy questioned

"Prank?" Cyborg questioned

We ignored them as we began the torture part of our prank. We brought out Ace and the video games. They yelled in sorrow as Ace scratched each and every disk starting with 'Mega Monkeys 5'

"WHY?! Why are you doing this to us?" Beast Boy asked with tears streaming down his face over the video games

"To make up for all of the pranks you pulled on Raven, Starfire, KF, Me, and oh yeah the rest of the Teen Titans." Robin said smugly

"…"

"I think I just left them speechless… SWEET!" Rob remarked before we Hi-Fived.

"Don't worry. Too much. After we're done here we'll help you prank every other Titan, okay?" I asked

"Fine. What more torture could there be?"

"Oh. That's all. We just need some pictures for blackmail."

"WHAT?!"

"You seriously didn't see this coming?"

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

"Do you think we have enough?" I asked.

"Yeah. All we have to do now is e-mail them to Uncle S."

"Who's Uncle S?" Beast Boy asked.

We looked at each other and shrugged before we said, "Superman."

xXLine-BreakXx

The next day we got an e-mail from Supes who said the Daily Planet was cracking up over the photos. After we saw that I flashed over to Metropolis and got one of the Daily papers and flashed back. We glanced once at the paper before we burst out laughing.

The headlines said, _**"Teen Titans, Robin and Kid Flash Prank Beast Boy and Cyborg,"**_ with one of the pictures we took right below it.

We walked into the living room and stood right in front of the T.V. where said victims of the prank were playing video games probably, trying to erase the events of yesterday.

"Can't you see we're trying to play a game here?" The robot spoke looking around us to focus on the screen.

"Yes." I said

"BUT, we wanted to show the headline of today's Daily Planet in Metropolis."

"Wha-"Was all they got out before we threw the paper in front of them.

Cyborg screamed like a little girl and Beast Boy fainted. Then a minute later Cyborg fainted. So… we dumped ice cold water on their faces.

"AHHH!"

"Hey, we felt we took the prank a little-"I was cut off by them yelling

"A LITTLE!?"

"Hey, compared to your pranks in the past this is kind of easy going."

"True."

"Anyway, because we felt bad here." I said as Rob and I gave them bowls of ice cream.

"THANKS!"

We waited no longer than 15 seconds before-

"GROSS! I need water! Water! Water! Water!" They screamed.

We were laughing, and we didn't even try to hide it.

Robin stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are Star and Raven?"

"Oh, they went to the mall," he looked at me strange, "I only know this because they left a note on the counter. Did I forget to tell you?" Nod. "Oh. Sorry," I said as I started rubbing my neck in a sheepish fashion. He glared at me for a second, and then started laughing at my face. Was it really that funny? Nah. He's just jellin' over my handsomeness. **(7)**

"DUDDDDDEEESSSS! What was in that ice cream?!"

"Horse Radish."

"Gross! What would even give you that idea?"

We looked anywhere else but at them and mumbled something.

"What?"

"We said "Batman and Flash put horse radish in our ice cream once on April Fools."" Robin informed them, blushing

BB and Cy started laughing at us. As expected. I would not

"Shut up! We have embarrassing pictures of you two all around the world. So, Shut up!" I yelled embarrassed

They shut up. Just like that. Yeah, that's just how I roll.

xXLine-BreakXx

The next day when Cyborg and Beast Boy came into the living room for breakfast, we had a surprise for them. _Yes_, a good surprise. Sheesh, you readers are starting to sound like Arty. **(8)**Don't….Comment...at all.

So, they walked into the living room to see a tofu and meat buffet in front of them.

"Hey. Are we forgiven?" I asked

"Umm-hmm!" Was all the reply we got, because they were too busy stuffing their faces with food.

We smiled and left the room to go play with some balloons. And helium. Oh, yeah. That was epic fun.

Our next victim will be pranked in a much less subtle way. I mean we had to start off with a bang. Right?

_**And the lived happily ever after.**_

Yes? No? I don't know. I can't predict the future. Oh, well.

_**The End.**_

**So… **

**1. Not a real word. That I know of.**

**2. Me and siblings have this thing where we "Honest Promise" to things to know we are being truthful**

**3. Young Justice reference**

**4. Same as #3**

**5. My mom and her friend put horse radish in me and my friend's ice cream. Not. Cool. Mom. :P**

**6. Robin's dog. Look it up. KF thought Robin would be a cat person because Catwoman and Batman have a "Relationship".**

**7. Jellin'=Jealous**

**Review? **


End file.
